It All Comes Down To This
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: She couldn't believe she was actually doing it. A table for two in a restaurant that was neither The Ritz nor Luigis, two plates of spaghetti and a bottle of Chianti. A done deal really. Alex/OC. Alex/Gene.


AN:

Title: It All Comes Down To This

Words: 842

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

She couldn't believe she was actually doing it. A table for two in a restaurant that was neither The Ritz nor Luigis, two plates of spaghetti and a bottle of Chianti. A done deal really. They had been together for just under six months. Near enough six months of work, drinking, eating, chatting about the events of the day, shagging senselessly before sleeping through until the morning. She thought that is was what she wanted, that he was who she wanted. How could she be so terribly wrong? It wasn't enough. She had wanted shooting stars and romance, chivalry and love, instead each night she got a bottle of Luigis not so finest before he dragged her upstairs and pushed his weight on top of her, a slow and quite tedious activity that she had once enjoyed but now seemed the find relatively exasperating.

"You alright?" he asked as he shovelled another fork of spaghetti into his mouth.

She just nodded and thought about how much his eating habits infuriated her. She had been picking up on his bad parts and amplifying them as ammunition for their break up. The way have shoved food in his gob, the way he slept with his mouth open and breathed hot air down her ear, the way he slapped her backside during the most inappropriate situations.

"You've hardly touched your food" he stated, pointing his fork at the plate.

"Not that hungry" she answered, topping up her wine glass and chugging it down in one.

That was when he realised that she hadn't had a tough day and needed to get pissed, the Chianti was her Dutch courage. She watched him put his fork down beside his plate and listened to him clear his throat.

"Just come out and say it Alex"

She sighed and looked across the table to him "I don't want to be with you anymore"

He simply nodded "Ok, I'll come over tomorrow and get the things I have at yours"

"No need" she said plainly "I've been slowly moving you out of my flat for the past week"

She watched him stand up; throw his napkin and a bunch of notes on the table to pay for the dinner. With that he left. She had done it. It was over.

He had left enough for her to get a taxi home, she had realised, she remembered his words about how she shouldn't be walking about the dark streets of London alone. She paid the cab driver and walked down the steps into Luigis, it wasn't that late so he should surely still be open. She walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Glass of red, please Luigi"

A strong arm reached over her shoulder and placed a wine glass in front of her, the arm retreated and reappeared seconds later to fill said wine glass. She turned to the side slightly and she watched him sit down beside her.

"Not with your sugar daddy tonight then?" he asked "Thought you'd be upstairs readjusting the tubes of his oxygen tank"

She simply rolled her eyes and sipped at her wine, _hmm the expensive stuff, treating me ey?_

"No seriously where is he?"

"I dumped him" she smiled "I realised what kind of a man I was looking for and he is _definitely_ not what I'm after"

"Why what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a lion"

She couldn't help but smirk as she watched him lean forward and growl in her ear, she placed her hand on his chest and giggled like a schoolgirl, then he moved away at sat back in his seat. She rested her elbow on the bar, her head on her hand, gazing over at the man in front of her.

"Kiss me"

If it had been any other order he'd have told her to kiss his arse and do it herself, but the request was for those lips to be used for something a lot more interesting. So with own lips set in his rugged pout her leant over to her, his tongue trailing over her bottom lip as he teased his way into her mouth, kissing her slowly, deeply, savouring the taste of a mixture of Chianti and the wine he had poured her, along with a taste that he just named to be her. He pulled away for breath, immediately missing the taste and warmth of her. She watched as the smirked spread across his face and he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You know if you wanted an older man you should have just said so" he spoke, his voice a low rumble echoing in her ears.

She stood up and for a moment he thought she was going to slap him in the face, but instead she put her hand on his leg and squeezed his knee.

"Are you coming upstairs or not DCI Hunt?"

He smiled a wicked smile and took the hand from his knee, lacing his fingers between hers "After you DI Drake"


End file.
